Multiplayer Video Games
by FanfictionObscenist
Summary: How do you think videogame classics feel when we go off and play online games? They go and play them while you're paused on your Amiga game.


**DOOMED V2.02**

Starting server...

Waiting for players...

**_fastestthingalive _**has joined.

**_Mushromcap _**has joined.

**_tunic _**has joined.

**_-lizardman_** has joined.

**MAX PLAYER LIMIT (4/4).**

_**-lizardman**_ has been _auto-booted_.

** _Private Chat_ **

**fastestthingalive**: So whos hosting this?

**tunic**: beats me

**Mushromcap**: bah well, who cares? XD, rly

**fastestthingalive**: Mind tllin me what your doing here? Lvl30s only.

**Mushromcap**: Ah shut it, hedgehoggie.

**fastestthingalive**: Watever. Eat my DUst. Your score will die in the jaws of mine!

**Mushroomcap**: engrade!

**FanObsoletion**: that's it guys, I'm turning on the auto spellchecker. Anything you say will be fixed to legible language. It'll correct your screenames too, so be ready!

**MushromCap**: You're no fun.

**FanObsoletion**: Whatever. The map is loading...

**tunic**: I'll stick to my blade style, k?

**fastestthingalive**: Turn on FRIENDLYFIRE, k?

**MushromCap**: No!

**tunic**: **_Snowcone _**no!

**FanObsoletion**: Remember? I changed "**_snowcone_**" to _snowcone _because Flute boy will NEVER get a woman!

**fastestthingalive**: lol.

**MushromCap**: ROFL!

LOADING MAP AND SPRITES...

LOADING SOUNDS...

LOADING PLAYERS...

**TotalFkingDeadZone.map/.exe**

The map was loading.

Slowly, the horizon became your average blue sky, with the oh-so-average puffy white cumulonimbus. A touch of sun rose over the individual fortress, a practice of the unfinished map, defined by it's everlasting presence of pixels and coding. It was essential in most map-building to include a "red versus blue" formula, but here it was solely a matter of who, which team or character, would reach the base first. Speaking of which, the aforementioned base was approximately 2,515,155 units of data, all created by FanObsoletion.

There were three "struts" that led to the central complex, an unfinished skyscraper with an uncountable number of blotches and breaks within it's bricks, girders pricked from it's elbows like toothpicks dangling from very yellow teeth. The entire base could be described as some kind of primitive "steel", .50 cal ammunition could put some dents in it, a rocket maybe a black spot and a deeper dent or crackling, a tank round, if they were even available on the map, could punch a pothole in it. Of course, FanObsoletion wasn't exactly a "gun" or "ammunition expert", so these examinations can be seen as very sketchy.

The four-man squad appeared in their initial forms; Sonic Hedgehog aka **_FastestThingAlive_**, appeared as a blue avatar with thick hairs going down his spine, Mario aka _**MushroomCap**_, appeared a red avatar with two parallel sapphire lines streaming down his chest and ankles, and Link aka **_Tunic_**, appeared as a white avatar, with a yellow circle on his forehead, and a green tail protruding from the back of his head. Their sprite costumes loaded, and as they finished, _**FanObsoletion**_, costume pre-loaded thanks to a modification to his PC, entered the area.

"Alright guys, it's time to ravage this map to it's core. I need you guys for one purpose only, to help me test this out and vindicate it of error. I've got some mods for you gu-"

"WHEE!" the hedgehog player shouted blissfully.

FastestThingAlive ignored him and took off at a speed impossible by normal human players. The long, grown quills, the pale orange oval that covered his chest from his abdomen, the small erect reat tail, the red, white-lined shoes, and his light blue eyes became slits, thin crystal jades of air as he eroded into an incredibly fast motion, shuffling left and spinning 90' to his front, charging in a full sprint and vanishing from their eyes, into a hallway and into parts unknown.

"What in the? I thought I...oops." Obsoletion smirked. He had accidentally turned on the hedgehog's speed hack before explaining how he had intended it to be used. Now Sonic was going to wreak uncontrolled havoc...

"What, you're telling me you have SPEED hacks!?" chimed Tunic. He wanted speed hacks...

"Well, I did, and Sonic just ran off with it. Alright guys, new mission. We have to BUFF out the glitches, collect exp, PONE random wild creatures, AND stop Sonic from destroying my map. Now, I've given you all individual mods." Obsoletion walked towards the now two other members of the party, he ordered both to extend their palms, and they both asked how, "Just press F5." he answered.

They did, and the server host took each of their palms, tracing a circle winding into them with his index finger. He let go, on MushroomCap's hand, a red flame that barked and hissed at him like a mad fusion of snake and canine. In Tunic's, a transparent triangular shape that glowed brilliantly within his eyes, true power that resonated over nights and nights of programming.

Obsoletion smiled, "Mario, you've got the ability to throw fireballs and super strength. Link, you can now draw lit bombs from anywhere you please, and you can now throw things with unquestionable accuracy."

MushroomCap was listless as his avatar became a white-shirted, red suspenders man with yellow buttons and a more blocky exterior, his pupils momentarily became balls of flame but they cooled after a wince or two, and he tested his new power by tossing a couple of practice fireballs at the wall. The necessary oxygen and flame was summoned post-haste into his hand, the temperature made him shake violently and he finally released it with a "YAA!", thrusting it in the direction of the wall. The fireball splashed into the wall, weak and insecure as it split off into several dying fires.

Tunic, on the other hand, was now pale and elf-like...more elf-like. His face became slender and his hat had the TriForce symbol on it, in his inventory was a Kokiri Sword, but in his hands it was nothing more than a steel dagger. Beneath his eyes were small red cuts of blood, not his of own but wild facepaint. His pupils were laced with ferosity, but he grated his teeth and clenched his fists as he fought to stand on his own feet. It was as if an iron weight had just been dropped on his psyche, although the truth behind it was that he was aggravated by the result of his transformation. He was a freak.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" he shouted directly in Obsoletion's very purple face. "You give the fatshroom fire powers, but I get turned into a CIRCUS CLOWN!?" Tunic drew his Kokiri Dagger and waved in front of Obsoletion, manically brushing it side to side to example it's apparent childishness.

Obsoletion shrugged, the silver shoulder pauldrons he wore shivered and rattled following his shoulders back down as he stepped away from Tunic, who was now feverishly slashing the dagger in undesirable directions. "Woah, woah! Calm down, swordsman! I don't have that many mods for this server yet, remember? The V1.2 update screwed up all the old ones, this is all I've got!"

"SON OF A-"

"HOLD IT." MushroomCap grappled Tunic , rolling up his arms around and over his own. The Kokiri Dagger dropped and bounced on it's flat side to where Obsoletion was standing.

"LET GO-A-ME!" Tunic jerked, his foot stomped on MushroomCap's and forced him back, a wild headbutt connected and shoved Mushroom Cap to th floor. He spotted his weapon, but Obsoletion stood before it, bold arms extended like a sawmill. He growled, feigned a charge for it and sprinted away for the nearest corridor, out of sight, leaving Obsoletion and the stunned Mushroom Cap to themselves.

"Great..."

"What is it?" asked MuuhroomCap.

Obsoletion sighed, "Now we have TWO ghosts in the machine..."


End file.
